


Date Rape

by sadlyflavoured



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Carrying, Comfort No Hurt, Drugged Numb, Excessive Drinking, He pretends not to care but we all know he does uwu, Husk is just a really conflicted person deep down, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Touching, Not too shippy, Sharing a Bed, Slurred speech, Vaguely Hinted Feelings?, moral conflict
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23191381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadlyflavoured/pseuds/sadlyflavoured
Summary: A shady stranger keeps encouraging Angel Dust to shut up and keep drinking, even going as far to give him a heavily drugged cocktail, and Husk automatically notices--It's now up to him whether or not Angel Dust ends the night with a hangover or violation and he doesn't know if he can choose. He's just not used to helping people.
Relationships: Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 193





	Date Rape

Husk could say without a shadow of a doubt that something wasn’t right and all things considering, he wasn’t entirely sure what exactly he could do to stop what was bound to happen next. 

The unnatural fizzing of the cocktail had been the first indicator something was very wrong and as more the contents disappeared from the glass, so did Angel’s coherency. It wasn’t long before the spider-demon could hardly form a consistent sentence as his body swayed noticeably and his eyes seem to stare into space. This normally wouldn’t have been such an issue, Husk had shared copious amounts of drinks with Angel before, the problem was how the intoxicated state became worse as minutes passed by. That wasn’t very natural with alcohol. 

And the demon sitting next to Angel was so encouraging, telling him that he needed more and that it wasn’t enough; and due to the feminine demon’s lack of clarity, more and more was being added on top of the very out-of-it demeanor. 

It took a lot of something to make Husk care and he certainly wouldn’t have been paying as much attention as he was now usually, but something about the situation didn’t just sit well with him. The way the demon was looking at Angel and the way he constantly kept reassuring to keep drinking, it made the situation feel… _predatory_. 

The cat-demon kept an earful of the conversation, though it was more one-sided than anything, as he continued to fill the small drinks with whatever they felt like paying for. Despite the fact he didn’t exactly feel comfortable with pouring more, it was his job and God beg if he didn’t do his job; Alastor would most certainly get on his ass about it and Husk wasn’t in the mood to feel it. He was just doing his job and even if he wasn’t very trusting of the situation, it wasn’t any of his business. 

But the longer the night dragged on, the more Husk was beginning to worry further. 

It was weird that some random ass guy had come out of nowhere just to have a ‘friendly’ drink with Angel that slowly turned into just forcing him to drink as much as his body could handle and Husk had never seen this fuck all man anywhere near Angel before, let alone around the Hotel, it was just some random guy using Angel’s placement here to get free drinks and possibly some ‘services’. 

Not only that, but this random guy kept touching him in ways that Husk (for certain) knew that Angel never let anyone do. Things like body squeezing, knee touching or back rubbing, all things that were usually very intimate were being thrown around every by this random stranger. Even if Angel were completely blitzed, there was almost always a little bit of a ‘stop’, even if it was playful, but there was none of that. 

Angel hadn’t been very talkative tonight either, a trait he very proudly carried especially when he was drunk; in fact, Angel Dust hadn’t seemed like himself for the whole night. And it all seemed to start when that fizzling drink had been greedily finished. 

“What?” The stout demon asked, a heated dagger pointing his words sharply. 

Glancing up from the drink he had been pouring for himself, Husk shot back a grimace and grumbled again under his breath. It was terrible habit the cantankerous cat-demon could care less to stop, constant grumbling and mumbling under his breath. 

“No, you were mutterin’! If you got somethin’ to say, go on and say it!” He continued, momentarily letting go of the now-leaning Angel to slam his fist onto the table. 

“I’m just wondering how you’ll pay for all this, it’s a lotta fucking alcohol” Husk shot back irritatingly. “And besides, I think he’s had too much”

The spider-demon had gotten so out of it, he was practically paralytic. His hands could only barely hold onto the bar or his drinks, soft groaning and inaudible speech continuously left his lips and he looked like a mess overall. 

“No, he’s fine!” The stranger insisted gruffly, shaking the limp spider around roughly. “Tell him you’re fine babe” 

“ _W…Where a-am I..?_ ” Angel mumbled out numbly, his trembling hands weakly attempting to grasp onto the bar stool to steady himself from the sudden shaking. “ _Who…Who are you..?_ ”

“He’s fine, he’s just really wasted” The demon explained, giving the swaying spider a hard slap on the back and a forced laugh. “You know him, always getting confused when he’s had too much” 

No he doesn’t, Husk thought to himself, Angel was almost always pretty aware unless he was taking a hallucinogenic.

“Yeah, me and him go way back!” The demon continued loudly, “When his boss...erm…Vox introduced me to him, it was practically love at first sight” 

That…wasn’t right either. Angel worked for Valentino, almost everyone knew that and clearly this man who was trying to engage something hadn’t cared enough to look too much into his personal life. 

Husk didn’t need anymore blindingly bright red flags, it was very clear this man was planning on doing something rottenly nefarious with Angel Dust and, just to get what he wanted, drugged him through Heaven and Hell. 

And as bad as the situation seemed, Husk found a subtle smile slowly working onto his face. It was so fucking ironic that Angel Dust of ALL people was getting drugged right now, you’d think he’d know how to take care of himself. But he couldn’t say he was surprised, Angel was a very attractive demon with a very attractive set of skills; but to allow himself to get drugged _so_ easily, it was kinda funny. If Angel were sober enough to take the insult, Husk probably would’ve told him what a fucking dumbass he was. 

But the moment of entertainment faded away as thoughts of the next hour or two started making its way into Husk’s head. Angel was in serious danger and he would be the only other person who knew, let alone stop it. 

Angel Dust’s fate was now in Husk’s hands and the latter considered just… _letting_ it happen, there was a heavy possibility that Angel wouldn’t remember anything or that his mind weren’t even sober enough to figure out what was happening. If this stranger had used some sort of date-rape drug, then there’d be nothing to worry about when it came to memory. 

It'd be as though nothing happened. 

…Was Husk _really_ considering letting his kind-of-friend get forced into something? The intentions of this clearly shady stranger were nowhere near clear and Husk most likely couldn’t give an educated guess as to what’d happen next once the doors shut; maybe Angel _would_ be sexually violated or maybe his body would be cut up into various pieces, it was hard to say as there were all sorts of weird creeps lurking around Hell. 

And if Angel really was violated, killed, or horribly hurt, it’d all be because Husk didn’t stop it and he didn’t know if he could completely live with that sort of guilt. He didn’t like Angel Dust, they weren’t even friends really, but letting him get used like that didn’t sit well with the feline. 

“Love at first sight, huh?” Husk questioned, leaning against the bar with an unamused frown. 

“Oh you know him, doin’ his stuff…” The stranger mumbled, clearing his throat.

Well, at least Husk knew something from this conversation and that was this guy most likely saw Angel from afar and picked him up off the street; it was obvious by the way he avoided personal topics and remained extremely vague with conversation. He couldn’t give a damn to even learn about Angel and only saw the spider as his next meal, disgusting. 

But that didn’t make deciding any easier. Husk didn’t do things for other people (or _himself_ , for that matter) and saving him from the grasp of a big evil bad guy sounded so…uncomfortable. If Angel found out the massive favor, should Husk even decide to step in, the rotten little tart wouldn’t let him live it down and he honestly couldn’t be bothered with being complimented relentlessly. 

Helping people just wasn’t his thing and he would be happier if Charlie, someone who never hesitated to help literally anyone, handled these sorts of situations; but it wasn’t like Husk could choose what situations he was in, it was just bad luck. 

He gnawed on his bottom lip, large barely-trimmed eyebrows wrinkling as he looked over his options in his head. He could either help Angel and suffer the affectionate consequences or allow Angel to be violated by a stranger and live with the bitter guilt; both didn’t have a happy ending for Husk as far as he could see. 

“Well” The stranger suddenly stated, wrapping his arms around Angel and slowly rising from his seat, “It’s gettin’ late, we’d better head off to bed, isn’t that right babe?” 

Angel let out a small noise, his eyes half-lidded and his head hanging limply; it was definitely all the alcohol and drugs in his system making him so unresponsive. It was so fucking pitiful, seeing such a cheeky demon in such a helpless situation that he no longer had control of and it most certainly tugged a bit at Husk’s heart. 

There wasn’t enough time to worry about consequences now, even if Husk himself wasn’t completely consciously sure, his mind had been made up for about an hour ago. If he let this happen to Angel, he’d _never_ be able to look at him or sleep right. Sure, Husk was a demon (a very apathetic demon, at that) but he wasn’t a monster and there was a good portion of his heart that still felt human. 

All in a one motion, Husk grabbed hold of the man’s collar and forced him up against the counter, ears and teeth bared back dangerously. 

“ **You’re not going any fucking where with him** ” Husk asserted plainly, his voice low and threatening.

“Or what?” The demon challenged with a cocky smirk, seemingly given up on hiding what he was planning. 

“ _Or_ ” Husk continued, grabbing hold of an empty bottle and smashing it against the bar before holding the sharp broken glass up to the man’s throat. “We’re gonna have a **fucking** problem” 

The man seemed to gather what was going to happen as he quickly let go of Angel, whom limply fell to the ground on the side, and backed away. 

Everything was spinning violently, Angel couldn’t feel any of his limbs and his eyes felt far too heavy to try and see what was transpiring above him; but his mental consciousness wasn’t as completely fucked as the two had believed. The drug had a paralyzingly numb feeling all over his body, he could still think with a foggy mindset.

He was falling in and out of consciousness over and over again, it was so fucking dizzying and Angel angrily wished he hadn’t so blindly trusted some random stranger to treat him to drinks. 

But he wasn’t expecting Husk to stand up for him, of all people. It felt out of character and he couldn’t help but to wonder what Husk must really feel towards him; again, this would’ve been _so_ much more romantic if he could feel his own body and move. But how was he going to pay the other back? Angel decided he’d buy Husk an extreme expensive bottle of scotch, he absolutely had to pay him back in some way considering how he was literally be saved here. 

Thin fingers suddenly pulled him to his feet, a large fluffy chest pressed against Angel’s cheek as the ground slowly disappeared from under his feet. Was he being picked up..? He couldn’t decide when he could hardly feel up from down. 

One thing he could think clearly was how nice it felt to be pressed up against the large pillow of fur, it felt nice being (presumably) in Husk’s arms, in fact Angel couldn’t remember the last time he had been picked up so tenderly. If he could actually feel his mouth, he’d have the stupidest smirk spread all over his face. 

This felt so fucking stupid. Husk couldn’t remember the last time, or even the first time, he ever picked up anyone whether it was in life or death; and the only reason he had chosen to do so was he knew Angel couldn’t possibly carry himself with all the shit in his blood right now and things would move along faster if he just carried him. 

Husk’s fingers tightened around Angel’s small limp form, his wings practically shielding the poor thing from any oncoming danger as he walked down the hotel’s hallway, he didn’t know how he felt about being so…close to someone but it felt weird. Once again, Husk found himself hoping Angel’s mind would be far too gone to remember the events of tonight, he didn’t want this to ever be brought up again and he probably wouldn’t have even stepped in if that weren’t such a big factor. It wasn’t that he didn’t regret helping Angel, it just felt embarrassing to be reminded of something like this. 

“ _Mm…Nn..hh-_ ” Angel mumbled numbly, drool falling down his chin in weak attempt to force out a jumbled sentence. 

“Yeah, I know” Husk murmured back, briefly looking down at the spider-demon that could hardly hold onto him. “I know…” 

Angel’s room instantly caught Husk’s eyes and he briefly stopped, standing still with his eyes locked on the door with the feminine name written in a cursive pink. He momentarily looked down at Angel before slowly setting the spider down on the floor against the wall, his hands reaching for the doorknob. Locked. 

“God damn it…I suppose you can’t tell me where the key is” Husk grumbled, crouching to Angel’s level. 

As expected, Angel gave no response as mismatched hot pink eyes stared emptily at the floor. Well, that sure was just fucking _swell_.

Husk rolled his eyes and picked up Angel again, begrudgingly walking to another door. There sadly just wasn’t any other option than to let the drugged demon rest in his own room, Husk would be sharing his bed, something he had never done since he had been in Hell; but this was a special occasion and he couldn’t let Angel just sleep on those uncomfortable couches in the lobby. It was his last resort, practically. 

“You’re a real fucking pain in the ass, y’know that?” Husk stated, stubbornly ignoring the smile tugging at his lips. 

Opening the door to his own room, Husk lightly kicked the door opened and walked into the slightly messy room, halfheartedly throwing a limp Angel onto his unmade bed. For now, he’d just have to let Angel rest here until his mind cleared up enough to unlock his own room.

Shutting the door and plopping down on the edge of the bed, the feline demon let out a heavy sigh with a stare that stayed on his lap. 

Somehow this reminded him of something he could barely remember when he was alive, it was a memory that had suddenly be reminded due to this very situation and he didn’t like it; he never liked thinking about back then. 

Maybe back then he wasn’t able to do something, at least he did something now. 

God, this Hotel really _was_ changing him, wasn't it..?


End file.
